The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device for selectively adjusting a viewing angle thereof according to various viewing environments and a method of adjusting a viewing angle thereof.
A display device includes a monitor. The monitor may be used for a display terminal of a computer device and also used for a display device of an image device such as a television and a video recorder and player.
A related art monitor typically includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, but due to its bulky volume, high power consumption, and a heavy weight, a thin film type display device is increasingly used as the latest technology image display device.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP) is used for the thin film type display device.
In relation to basic principles of the above LCD, liquid crystal is disposed between two thin glass substrates to which a transparent conductive layer is attached and an electric filed is applied to the transparent conductive layer through a matrix electrode. Then, the LCD uses a light scattering phenomenon in a liquid crystal layer according to a change of the electric field and displays images to a user by projecting a reflected light or a transmitted light on the liquid crystal layer.
In addition, a general display device cannot adjust an arbitrary viewing angle. Accordingly, according an angle that a viewer watches a display device, others may easily peep at screen contents being displayed on the display device.
Moreover, since various personal multimedia services are gradually more used through the latest satellite reception technology, a viewer should be aware of others during a personal multimedia service due to a wide viewing angle of a display device.
On the contrary, if a viewing angle of a display device is narrow, although many people want to use the same multimedia service through one display device, it is impossible due to its narrow viewing angle.
Accordingly, required is a method of selectively adjusting a viewing angle of a display device according to viewing environments.